The subject invention relates to novel 2-hydroxy-4-aminobenzenes of the general formula ##STR2## wherein R is a hydrogen atom, a methyl group or a hydroxyethyl group.
The subject invention relates also to the salts formed by the compounds of the general formula with anorganic or organic acids like, the hydrochlorides, hydrobromides or sulfates or the corresponding phenolates.